


Of All Nights

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform, Political
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-04
Updated: 2001-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What happened to Levi?  Sequel toBias





	1. Of All Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

RATING: PG-13   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "The West Wing" or related characters. I own Levi and   
Dante, but they're just characters and Dante's looking at me quite hungrily   
now so I'm gonna shut up.   
SHOUT-OUTS: AJ, me wonderful beta, yes it is intentionally 'me' (My Irish   
blood is emerging this month, maybe next month it'll be the Polish half) for   
helping me not make a complete idiot of myself and Dallas who screamed   
"resolution!" after the end of "BIAS" so this is what is produced.   
NOTES: The beginning of this story takes palce after the *very* end of the   
previous Levi story "BIAS" which is also the only other Levi story in   
existence. Bravo, very easy. ::grins:: The way things look now, this may not   
be the last Levi story in existence, but it depends on the response.   
SUMMARY: What happened to Levi? 

Josh moved across the room, pushing past his celebrating co-workers   
towards his boss. Toby saw the worried look on his colleague's face and   
handed the champagne bottle to Ginger before following the other man's   
example. Leo saw them coming and then looked at his best friend for a   
command. His own mind just couldn't handle decision making right now.   
"Josh and Toby have picked up a scent, sir." He said weakly. Jed was   
obviously trying not to cry, trying to think, and he nodded.   
"Oval Office. Ten minutes. Discreet exits from the senior staff. Let   
these other guys have fun while they can." Came the Presidential order. Leo   
nodded and then watched as his best friend left the room. A split second   
later, Josh and Toby arrived behind him.   
"Where's Levi?" Josh demanded worriedly.   
"Be in the Oval office in ten minutes. We're having a senior staff   
meeting. Try to leave quietly. We want the rest of the staff to try and enjoy   
the celebration... even if we can't." Leo added softly in a harsh yet weak   
command.   
"What's going on?" Toby asked stiffly.   
"Ten minutes." Leo replied and then made his way through the crowd and   
out of the room.   
"We have to find Sam and CJ." Toby exclaimed softly.   
"You get CJ, I'll find Sam." Josh agreed softly. Toby nodded and the   
two parted ways.

"What's going on?" CJ asked as she walked into the Oval Office and   
found her colleagues waiting anxiously. Jed looked at his best friend and   
right hand man, and then nodded. Leo took a deep breath.   
"About ten minutes ago, I got a call from the DC police. Levi...   
has been shot. It happened about half an hour ago." He exclaimed softly.   
Silence filled the room as his words settled in. CJ paled consideraly and   
looked at the others. Toby had adapted a steel jaw and had a look of utter   
fury on his face. Josh seemed both heartbroken and enraged. Sam appeared to   
be saddened and almost confused. Leo looked as if he could barely stay   
standing, and the President had taken a much needed seat.   
"Tonight of all nights." Sam murmured.   
"Where is she? Is she still alive, for crying out loud?" Josh asked   
almost frantically.   
"Yes, she is alive. She was taken to GW Hospital. She's in surgery now,   
according to the officer that I talked to." Leo replied. "She was shot once   
in the shoulder and once in the chest cavity."   
"Twice? She was shot twice?" CJ asked softly.   
"What the devil happened?" Toby asked quietly.   
"We don't know yet. My card was in her jacket pocket, so the police   
called me." Leo said hesitantly. "The police are working on the details." He   
said before hearing the door open.   
Everyone glanced at the door to see Mrs. Landingham step into the room   
a dispirited-looking furball nestled in her arms. Dante peered out around the   
room, his eyes seeming blacker and beadier than usual, his fur matted and   
scruffy. Jed stood up, getting the dog's attention. Suddenly Dante jumped out   
of Mrs. Landingham's arms, darted across the ground, jumped on to a chair, to   
the desk and then into Jed's arms. No one said a word, not even the President   
as he sat back down, cradling the dog closely. Mrs. Landingham nodded sadly.   
"A police officer brought him over." She said softly. Jed looked at the   
small animal and felt the fur trembling against him. He pet the dog gently   
and paused when his fingers ran across an area that felt crisp. He peered   
down at that area of fur and saw that in various spots, the dog was blotched   
with blood, blood that was not his. Levi's blood.   
"I have to take him to the residence and clean him up." Jed said   
softly. "Leo, stay in touch with the people at GW and the police department.   
Sam, Toby, CJ, get a statement together. This is a big thing, and I want to   
be the one behind the podium. This is partially her victory, and I owe her at   
least this much." He continued slowly. "Josh, keep Leo up to date with their   
progress, and keep me up to date with Leo's progress and theirs. We have a   
lot to do now."   
"Yes, sir." Came the murmured replies. Jed nodded as he stood up,   
holding Dante close against his chest and headed for the door. When the door   
closed behind him, Leo looked at the staff.   
"I want to go over there." Josh declared. Leo paused.   
"Call us when you get there. Talk to the doctors. Keep us up to date.   
I'm going to contact the police officer whose name and number they left me   
with. Toby, Sam, write a statement for the President. Talk about this bill,   
the victory, and mix in Levi, you know that. We'll get you information as we   
get it. CJ, go out and take a reading of the press. What do they know? What   
are they saying? Find out a good time for the President to make his address.   
Check with Toby and Sam on that." Leo commanded, trying to be stronger than   
he felt. Josh took off out of the room through one door while the other three   
left through another, heading for their offices. Leo sighed and then headed   
for his office as well.   
Tonight of all nights.

Jed pushed open the door to his bedroom and looked around. Dante   
shivered against Jed's chest and whimpered softly. Jed moved into the   
bathroom, started running the hot water in the sink and then changed his   
mind. He turned off the sink and then proceeded to fill the bathtub. Moments   
later, he climbed in and rested Dante on his chest, the small dog's body   
resting in the warm water. Surprisingly enough, the dog stayed where he was   
put. Jed watched as the water became slightly tinted with red as he washed   
the dried blood out of the dog's matted fur and he tried not to see it.   
About ten minutes afterward, Jed relocated to the bed, dressed in his   
bathrobe, Dante nestled into his chest, wrapped in a towel and still   
quivering, though not quite as dramatically. Slowly, the two fell asleep   
together, just moments before Abbey moved in through the doors, home from a   
trip to Italy. She smiled weakly at the sight of her husband but frowned when   
she saw Dante with no Levi in sight. She moved forward and sat on the edge of   
the bed. Dante opened one eye and watched her cautiously. Abbey put a hand on   
her husband's shoulder and gently woke him. Jed looked at her and smiled   
before seeing Dante and realizing that it wasn't all a dream.   
"You two made peace?" Abbey asked softly. Jed nodded slowly.   
"Levi, she... she was shot, Abbey." He whispered as Dante met his   
gaze. Tears came to Abbey's eyes as she too looked at the dog and then back   
at her husband. Dante whimpered and snuggled into Jed's robe. Jed carefully   
pulled his wife into a hug, careful of the scared creature on his chest. He   
clung to her tightly, trying not to cry into her shoulder.   
Dante just rested between them. 

To Be Continued...

~ D.C.   
Batman

  


	2. Of All Nights 2

 

RATING: PG-13   
DISCLAIMER: Don't own em. Don't sue.   
SUMMARY: What happened to Levi? 

Leo tapped his pen on his desk, his thoughts racing through the   
confines of his brain. The police still had very few details to give him, and   
there was no suspect to beat the crap out of. Levi had apparently stopped by   
a convenience store to get some snacks for the party, and some non-alcoholic   
drinks for her to enjoy, when a masked gunman decided that the store would   
have a better loot than the bank two blocks down the street. Levi had seen   
the gun and then decided to be her noble, stupid self, talking to the guy.   
Something went wrong, he aimed at another customer, and Levi took the hits.   
Now she was in surgery, fighting for her life and giving déjà vu to   
every single senior staff member in the West Wing. Everyone except Josh who   
had been on the other side of the knife last time around.   
Josh. Josh had reacted so angrily to the news. He and Toby looked so   
angry, as if they were going to take on the world. Josh, he was hurt. He was   
now on the outside looking in. The shooting had been a traumatic experience   
for them all, but Josh had been the one in the hospital bed. There was   
something different about Josh with this. He seemed to need to be at the   
hospital. He seemed to actually *need* it when he asked to, or rather   
insisted that he go to the hospital to see Levi. He had yet to call though.   
Leo couldn't help but wonder what was going on, how Levi was right now.   
As if on cue, the phone rang.   
"This is Leo." He said quickly.   
"She's still in surgery." Josh said through the line, his voice   
cracking with pressure.   
"I'm not surprised." Leo replied, stopping himself before mentioning   
the fact that Josh's own surgery was well over fourteen hours. "Have you   
talked to anyone yet?" He asked.   
"No. There's no one really to talk to. A nurse told me that her heart   
stopped once, but that they got her back. Other than that, it's only a matter   
of time." Josh said as he stared towards the doors to the OR hallway. The   
nurse had told him he could go through the doors and look through a small   
window and watch them operate on Levi, but he wasn't about to do that. He   
couldn't.   
"It stopped?" Leo asked weakly.   
"Yeah. Heck, so did mine, right?" Josh asked weakly. Leo paused. It   
was the first time that Josh had made a deliberate connection between his own   
wound and Levi's.   
"Twice, I heard." Leo admitted. Josh chuckled softly.   
"She'll pull though. She has to. She has to wake up and see the looks   
on the faces of all those Republicans who said that passing this bill was   
going to be impossible." He insisted softly.   
"Yeah, she can wake up and tell them that it was only 'highly   
improbable' while Toby fumes about not getting credit for the saying." Leo   
replied.   
"I think the saying existed before Toby." Josh retorted with a weak   
chuckle.   
"Probably, but he'd take credit anyway." Leo replied. There was a   
pause.   
"What have you found out about the shooting itself?" Josh asked.   
"Well," Leo started. "Apparently, she stopped off at the Quik-E-Mart   
over on 17th to pick up some non-alcoholic drinks and some chips, these were   
things she had in her basket along with some beef jerky, undoubtably for   
Dante. Some guy, witnesses say he had a young voice and a scrawny frame,   
which in addition to the security videos implies that he was a sixteen or   
seventeen year old boy, came into the store masked with a gun. Levi tried to   
play hero, probably because she saw the gun and freaked, like she always does   
when she sees guns; another hostage screamed or something, the guy freaked   
and turned to shoot the woman but Levi got in the way. That's what they've   
managed to extrapolate."   
"She had to play hero, huh?" Josh asked softly.   
"Just like the rest of us, Josh." Leo retorted.   
"When does the President speak?" Josh asked, changing the subject   
deliberately.   
"In about five minutes." Leo answered, glancing at the clock. Across   
the room, he could see commentators talking to the television, but thankfully   
they were muted. It was only a matter of time.

"Mr. President, are you ready?" Toby asked as he stood before his boss   
who was perusing the quickly written speech. Jed finished reading and then   
looked at his communications director.   
"Toby, I think you and I are going to have to talk when I get a free   
minute." He said softly. Toby raised an eyebrow. "There are few questions I   
want to ask you about where the heart of this came from. Later though." He   
murmured.   
"Yes, sir." Toby said, slightly confused.   
"CJ's out there, sir. It's time to go." Sam said as he leaned into the   
room.   
"Okay, Sam. I"m coming." The President said before patting Toby on the   
arm and heading for the press room.   
"The President is going to make a brief statement and then I'll take a   
few questions, and by a couple, I mean two minutes, so talk fast." CJ   
announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States." She   
added before stepping aside and allowing the President to take her place. Jed   
paused at the podium and blinked slightly as the cameras started going off.   
He raised his hands to calm the active press members.   
"Good evening. Earlier today, a comprehensive gun safety legislative   
package was sent to Congress for consideration. Roughly an hour and a half   
ago, it passed through the House and the Senate with votes to spare. This   
adminstration has been granted permission to take on the daunting task of   
finally fixing some of the gun violence problems in this country." He said,   
his eyes floating from the teleprompter to the press crowd and back.   
"Coincidentally, at the same time, one of the principal lobbyists of this   
legislation was standing in a nearby convienence store being shot while   
acting in the defense of one this nation's citizens. Miss Sarah Levi McClane   
was admitted to George Washington Hospital tonight with multiple life   
threatening gunshot wounds." Jed said, his voice weakening. There were   
murmurs in the crowd as pens began to scribble.   
"This night is a testament. It is a message. On the one night that the   
leaders of this country banded together to fight against gun violence, one of   
this country's principal thinkers was taken down by a firearm. This is the   
proclamation: It is not enough simply to pass a bill. We are going to enact   
it. Right now, here, tonight. Let this night be a testament to all the ones   
who have perished, to all the ones who have watched family and friends   
perish, to all the ones who have had to suffer the wounds of arrogance of the   
firearm. Tonight is the night that we are going to stand up and say 'no   
more'. Tonight, of all nights, is the night that we decided to act, and by   
God, we're going to act." Jed declared before giving a curt nod to the   
cameras and then headed for the door. The press was on their feet, caught   
between asking questions and scribbling words. CJ took back her place and the   
media mania began again. She just didn't have the heart to deal with it.   
"CJ, what is McClane's condition?" Someone called.   
"Most recent updates list her as in critical condition." CJ replied.   
"What's the name of the place where she was shot at?" Arthur called.   
"Is there a suspect in custody?" Steven asked.   
"I can't divulge that information at this time. Make it fast. You have   
75 seconds." CJ exclaimed.   
"What was the general reaction of the White House staff to the news of   
this shooting?" Someone called.   
"I have no real comment on that except to say that the White House   
staff is currently in a state of grief and anticipation. We're currently   
getting regular updates from the hospital on her condition. Last question."   
CJ called.   
"How does this recent event influence the President's policy?" A voice   
asked. CJ paused.   
"I believe the President himself just told you. Good night everyone."   
CJ said before leaving the room.

To Be Continued...

~ D.C.   
Batman

 


	3. Of All Nights 3

 

RATING: PG-13   
DISCLAIMER: Don't own em. Don't sue.   
SUMMARY: What happened to Levi? 

The West Wing felt silent again. Sam looked around the hallways and   
felt disturbed by the lack of activity. Toby had gone to the Oval Office at   
the President's insistence, Josh was still at the hospital, Leo was cooped up   
in his office and CJ was dealing with the aftermath of the President's   
statement. Apparently the press was just eating it up. He looked around and   
then headed down the hallways, moving towards the stairs with a sense of   
determination. He continued to move until he came to the door and then he   
knocked.   
"Come in." was the soft reply. He moved inside and saw Ainsley sitting   
behind her desk. She was staring at a vacant spot on the wall, a lost look in   
her eyes. She was thinking about something, thinking hard.   
"Ainsley." Sam said softly. She looked at him.   
"It's ironic, isn't it?" She asked softly. He paused. "All I can think   
is 'at least we made peace.' She argued with me, Sam. You did too. Since I   
came to work here, I've gotten into at least two heated discussions about   
gun-control, one from someone who was the best friend of someone who was shot   
and nearly killed, and one from someone who was going to be shot and killed."   
"Levi's not dead yet." Sam said quietly. "No one is--"   
"I don't blame myself." Ainsley said suddenly. "I just wish we hadn't   
had that conversation." She added quietly.   
"Okay." Sam replied. "She's not dead yet, Ainsley. And she told you   
that she likes you, that she's proud of you."   
"I like her." Ainsley said weakly. "I just wish things hadn't... I   
hate it when things like this happen, you know? I know everybody does but . .   
. I mean, tonight of all nights, Sam. Today was supposed to be..."   
"Her day of jubilee." Sam filled in.   
"What?" Ainsley asked. Sam smiled weakly and sat down in the one chair   
that Ainsley had in front of her desk.   
"Day of jubilee, it's like, it's the day when everything you've worked   
for is redeemed. When you can look at yourself and say I've accomplished   
something today, and I did it right. It's the day when you can be proud of   
yourself because the one thing that you've spent the past few months of your   
life on has finally fallen through. It's...it's the day of jubilee." He   
said softly. She smiled weakly and nodded.   
"I've had those days." She murmured. "Today was supposed to be hers."   
"The day's not over yet." Sam declared softly after a silent pause.   
Ainsley smiled again and nodded slowly.   
"No, I guess not." She agreed.   
"You want to go get some coffee? Just to pass the time until we get   
more news?" Sam asked suddenly. Ainsley paused and then nodded.   
"Sure. Lead the way." She said as she got to her feet.   
"I think the place on the corner has that Fresca stuff." Sam said as   
they headed for the door. Ainsley laughed weakly.   
"I think you're right."

"Mr. President?" Toby's soft voice murmured through the doorway. Jed   
looked up and then waved his speechwriter into the room.   
"Come on in, Toby." he said softly as he glanced down into a book that   
he was thumbing through.   
"You wanted to talk to me, sir?" Toby asked quietly.   
"Yes." Jed agreed. Silence filled the room, so Toby prompted his boss   
again.   
"About what, sir?" he asked. Jed moved towards Toby and handed him the   
book. Toby glanced at his commander-in-chief and then at the pages. "'Free   
for All' by Satchel Harris." He read.   
"When Levi came back from the Gulf War, she was an angrier person. She   
had joined the Air Force because she was a fiery individual, and then the man   
this country elected to lead them sent them into war. There are many   
different theories about why President Bush took us to war," Jed murmured.   
"And the majority of them say that he was crooked."   
"People also believe that the CIA played a large role in the whole   
thing, sir." Toby added with a slight nod.   
"Yeah, well. I'm not really into conspiracy theory, but I do believe   
that it was a bad idea. Levi did too, and she comes from a stronger   
standpoint than mine." Jed said softly.   
"Was she injured in the war, sir?" Toby asked suddenly but softly. Jed   
paused and then nodded.   
"Her plane was shot down. She bailed and landed in a disputed   
territory. She was taken as a prisoner of war and pretty badly beaten. She   
was liberated four days later, which I suppose was lucky for her." He   
replied.   
"Has she ever been shot before?" Toby inquired in a murmur.   
"No." Jed replied softly. "But the things she's seen in combat...   
It's as if her brother wasn't enough."   
"Who is Satchel Harris, sir?" Toby asked, desperate to change the   
subject. Jed smiled weakly.   
"None other than the topic of our conversation." He admitted. "She has   
never been one to shout at the top of her lungs. Instead she goes behind   
closed doors and argues as loud."   
"This I know, sir." Toby agreed as he thumbed through the pages.   
"What's it about, sir?"   
"It's about what it's like to watch your country go down the drain."   
Jed murmured softly. "That's what she told me when I asked. She loves this   
country with so much fire, Toby, and yet she's disgusted and ashamed by it.   
She'll fight for this country until the day she dies simply because she   
believes it needs to be better than it is."   
"Sounds familiar." Toby murmured.   
"Who are you thinking of?" Jed asked.   
"Leo, sir." Toby replied. "He's fought in wars. He's fought for this   
country. He stands up everyday, doing all he can to do what he knows is   
right."   
"Now you know why the two are best friends, despite the dispute   
between her and me." Jed said with a smile.   
"Did you ask me in here to talk about this book, sir? I haven't read   
it." Toby added slowly.   
"You should." Jed said and then paused. "You've gotten to know her   
over the past few weeks, right?"   
"We all have, sir." Toby agreed. Jed paused again.   
"'Let this night be a testament.'" He said softly.   
"Yes, sir." Toby murmured.   
"A testament, Toby?" Jed asked softly.   
"Tonight is a very important night, sir. The bill makes it important.   
What happened to Levi makes it important. Where we stand here, now, that   
makes it important." Toby replied softly.   
"Levi would appreciate it. That's the kind of heart she looks for."   
Jed said softly.   
"In what, sir?" Toby asked.   
"Hmm?" Jed murmured as he took the book back and looked through it.   
"The kind of heart she looks for in what?" Toby clarified.   
"In a human being, Toby. She's been hurt so many times, a guy like you   
has got to be something that reminds her why life is worth living." Jed   
replied with a weak smile. Toby paused.   
"I know the feeling, sir." He said mysteriously. Jed raised an eyebrow.   
"Oh?" He asked.   
"Yes, sir." Toby replied simply. "May I borrow that, sir?" He asked,   
pointing to the book. Jed smiled and handed it over.   
"Enjoy." He said.   
"If I may go, I'll be in my office." Toby said hesitantly. Jed nodded.   
"Get out of here."   
"Yes, sir."

To Be Continued...

~ D.C.   
Batman


	4. Of All Nights 4

 

RATING: PG-13   
DISCLAIMER: Don't own em. Don't sue.   
SUMMARY: What happened to Levi? 

"Leo." A soft voice exclaimed. The haggard chief of staff looked up   
and met the gaze of his best friend. Jed Bartlet moved slowly into the room,   
his hands shoved into his pockets.   
"How are you doing?" Leo asked softly.   
"About as well as you look." Jed retorted.   
"Where's the dog?" Leo asked, ignoring the comment about his   
appearance.   
"He's with Abbey. I'm heading back to the residence now, so I'll take   
him when she leaves." Jed replied.   
"Where's she going?" Leo asked.   
"GW Hospital." Jed said somewhat calmly. Leo paused and then nodded.   
"I guess I'm not surprised. She's always felt the need to take care of   
everybody." He murmured.   
"Dante had blood on his coat." Jed said softly. Leo looked at his   
friend again and saw the distress in his eyes. "It was Levi's blood. When she   
was shot, he had to have . . nudged her or something. God, that animal...   
I'd never gotten along with that animal, and he came to me. Why, Leo?"   
"Because you never got along." Leo replied. "He trusts you. He trusts   
you because of all you two have been through together and because he knows   
that Levi trusts you. Levi and Dante are of the same mind."   
"I believe that." Jed murmured.   
"I've never had a dog." Leo mused suddenly. Jed smiled weakly.   
"There's a connection that a person can have with a dog that goes   
beyond all other things." He admitted.   
"I close my eyes and I can see it." Leo said. "There are too many guns   
in this country, Jed." He whispered. The President paused as he noted the use   
of his first name.   
"I know. We're working on it." He replied. Leo nodded. Just then, the   
phone rang. He leaned forward and grabbed the handle.   
"McGarry." He exclaimed. "Yeah. Yeah? Okay. All right, I'll be there."   
He finished before hanging up. "They've apprehended the suspect. The poor kid   
had no idea who it was that he'd hit, and then he heard your speech."   
"Turned himself in?" Jed asked in shock.   
"Of course not." Leo retorted. "But a witness had a make on the   
getaway car's license, so that's that. They managed to find him. When they   
arrested him, he demanded to talk to a lawyer. Moments later, the lawyer was   
coming out, ready to cut a deal."   
"You're going over there?" Jed asked cautiously.   
"I want to talk to that kid." Leo affirmed.   
"Is that a good idea?" Jed asked.   
"I honestly don't care." Leo retorted as he grabbed his jacket.   
"Have fun." Jed said weakly before looking around the empty office.   
Leo paused.   
"Go upstairs, Mr. President. I'll call you as soon as I know   
anything." He said softly. Jed nodded and then headed for the residence.   
"Margaret, I'm going down to the police station. If Josh calls, tell him to   
get me on the cell phone. If anyone else calls, tell them I'm gone."   
"Got it." Margaret replied as she watched her boss disappear down the   
hallway.

Josh paced the waiting room of the hospital, thinking about what could   
possibly be going on in the world. He had to think that there was something   
else going on in the world right now; that way he could believe that Levi's   
injury was trivial, something he could move beyond, no matter what. His own   
wounds felt like they were coming out of the woodwork. He felt a slight pain   
in his chest and forced himself to take a seat, if only to make the pain stop.   
"Mr. Lyman?" A voice exclaimed. Josh rose to his feet again and met   
the sharp green eyes of a young nurse. "Miss McClane is out of surgery. They   
put her in ICU and you can see her from the hallway if you'd like."   
"Yes, please." He said softly before following her through the large   
ominous doors. His thoughts were racing. He didn't really know what was going   
on inside his head, nor his heart, but he also didn't know if there was any   
way to find out. The nurse stopped and gestured towards a small window in the   
wall. He walked forward and glanced into it.   
"You can go inside in about ten minutes, when she's settled." The   
nurse said before walking away. Josh stared silently through the window, his   
eyes moving slowly over the still form on the other side. There were a pair   
of nurses, or perhaps they were orderlies, putting around the bed, tending to   
a pale looking mirage of what appeared to be Levi McClane. But the life had   
left her complexion. She was just a pale shell of the Levi he knew.   
"Levi." He said as he stepped into the room. "What the hell are you   
doing here? You were never supposed to be a member of this club." He   
murmured. He pulled a chair up close to her side and took a seat. He stared   
at her intently and waited, as if she could respond. "You know, I've been   
thinking about this, and I can't help but wonder if this is all some sort of   
karma. So many people banded together to take care of me, now it's my turn to   
take care of you. That's what I'm going to do, Levi. You're not giving up on   
me. We're going to do this together, and you have to be here in order to do   
it." He murmured. The only response he got was the sounds of various medical   
machines beeping steadily.   
Josh leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. When he opened them   
again, there was the bright morning light shining through the windows and a   
blanket had been spread across his chest. He glanced at Levi and saw that   
nothing about her appearance had changed. He murmured softly to himself and   
glanced around the room. Toby was sitting in a chair against the back wall,   
scribbling on a legal pad and murmuring to himself.   
"Toby?" Josh muttered sleepily. Toby glanced at him and then started   
to set the pad aside.   
"Yeah. Leo called me and asked me to come check on you. I figured that   
since you were asleep, and everyone's on edge at the House, I could finally   
get some work done here and be able to keep an eye on the both of you." He   
said softly.   
"Why would I need checking on?" Josh retorted.   
"This is a tough thing, Josh. With your experience and all--" Toby   
started.   
"I'm not a baby, Toby." Josh interrupted.   
"Well, I tend to disagree, but that's not why I'm here." Toby   
retorted. "You were shot, Josh. I know, I found you, and that still gives me   
nightmares. I can only imagine what you dream about." There was silence as   
Josh stared at Toby in surprise.   
"You have nightmares too?" Josh asked softly. Toby sighed.   
"Yeah, I do, Josh. It's not exactly an endearing thing to find your   
best friend on the ground bleeding from the chest." He grunted. "In any case,   
this is a major thing here and you're not the only one who's worried about   
Levi. The problem is that we're not only worried about her, but we're worried   
about you and any possible relapse her injury could cause you. We're not   
trying to make you feel like a baby, Josh. We're trying to care about you.   
You want to stop whining and just accept it?" Toby asked with a soft voice   
and a gentle look. Josh paused and nodded.   
"Yeah. Okay." He said with a weak smile. "You have nightmares, Toby?"   
He asked again suddenly. Toby looked at him. There was a long silent pause as   
he tried to think of an answer.   
"Yeah, Josh." He murmured. Josh nodded.   
"Okay." He replied. "Toby?"   
"Yeah?" Toby grunted.   
"I'm your best friend?" Josh asked.   
"Shut up, Josh." Toby grunted again. Josh nodded.   
"Okay." He said.   
"Uhhh." A soft sound came from the other side of the room. Both men   
looked abruptly at the patient in the room. Levi's eyelids slid slowly open   
and then snapped shut again.   
"Levi?" Josh whispered. Levi groaned and tried to open her eyes again,   
but again, the lids snapped shut.   
"Too bright." She murmured in a thick, groggy rasp of a voice. Toby   
immediately sprang for the curtains to draw them shut as Josh moved to hit   
the call button repeatedly before leaning down to get close to Levi.   
"Hey. Talk to me. Listen to me, Levi. Do you hear me?" He asked almost   
desperately. After closing the curtains, Toby moved slowly towards the bed,   
eager to hear this conversation, if there was one.   
"Tired." Levi murmured. Josh smiled very weakly.   
"I know." He said softly.   
"Can't move." She groaned and winced as she tried to anyway.   
"Don't try. Just stay still." Josh replied.   
"Tired." She murmured again.   
"Just rest." He told her as a nurse came in the door behind him.   
"Sore." She grunted in a whisper. Josh stepped back a little to let   
the nurse do his job, but he smiled a little wider.   
"You just rest, Levi. You're gonna be okay now." He said in a soft and   
almost triumphant voice. Levi grunted softly.   
"Where's Dante?" She murmured staggeringly.   
"With the President. The little guy ran straight to him." Josh replied   
as he noted that Toby was moving towards him.   
"Good." Levi murmured before blinking once more and alowing her eyes   
to close again. Josh looked at her and then at Toby and then back. The nurse   
grabbed the phone and paged Levi's doctor before going back to checking her   
vitals. Josh wondered if her eyes closing was a good thing or a bad one.   
"Miss McClane, can you hear me?" The nurse asked. Levi opened one eye   
a fraction of an inch.   
"Unfortunately." She murmured softly. "I was trying to sleep though."   
The nurse smiled weakly.   
"Just stay awake for a few minutes for me and then we'll let you sleep   
all you want." He said.   
"Right." Levi muttered. "Josh."   
"Yeah, Levi?"   
"Did we win?" There was a very short silent pause.   
"We kicked ass, Levi." Josh exclaimed. Another pause.   
"Damn straight." Levi murmured.

THE END...

~ D.C.   
Batman


End file.
